


You’re Going To Live

by shinodasmile



Series: A Journey to The Heart [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Crying Bilbo, Happy Ending, Implied Bagginshield, It’s a bit angsty but it’s happy I promise, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: After the Battle Of Five Armies, Thorin is in critical condition, and Bilbo wonders if he’s going to be able to reveal his true feelings for the King.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: A Journey to The Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184999
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	You’re Going To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Second part!! It can be read as a one shot but it’d be better to read it after Handkerchief!!  
> Thanks for all the loving comments you made <3 it makes me super happy

“You’re not going anywhere, you’re going to live.” Bilbo said firmly, trying hard to believe his own words as he watched the eyes of his loved one get dim as life faded away from his body. However, the Hobbit did not stop believing, and kept pressing Thorin’s wound until he closed his eyes, and he kept on insisting, screaming for help until it came. 

Gandalf trotted his way to Bilbo, his eyes not believing the scene that was before them. Thorin Oakenshield, the great Dwarven king, son of Thrain, laying on ice, lifeless. 

Bilbo kept telling himself that Thorin would live, although in his heart, he knew it was the end. The end of something that didn’t have the chance to even begin. “Wake up, you hardheaded, insufferable dwarf! You have no right to leave me before I give your handkerchief back!” He screamed as he pressed his forehead against the dwarf’s chest, sorrowful sobs escaping his throat as the tears burned his cold cheeks. 

“Bilbo... let me see him.” Gandalf said, walking closer to them, and kneeling down to see the son of Thrain up close. The mage said nothing as he gently removed Bilbo’s body from Thorin’s one and put his ear to the king’s chest, hearing a faint, barely-even-there beating. 

His eyes watered, and he quickly started reciting ancient words of healing spells he had studied long ago. 

Bilbo found himself still crying, his dirty hands covering his face as despair conquered his heart. Despair upon losing a friend, and upon not having the chance to be honest with his true feelings towards Thorin. 

It was a surprise to both Gandalf and Bilbo when Thorin coughed a bit of blood and pulled in a huge breath, opening his eyes in fear, using the last of his strength to grope for his sword. 

The Hobbit had been so confused after the hit he took to his head that he couldn’t process anything that was happening. He had seen Thorin die, his eyes go dim and his skin grow frigid, and suddenly, Bifur, Bofur, Ori and Dwalin were all helping carry him back to the Lonely Mountain. 

If it weren’t for Gandalf, Bilbo would have been sitting there for hours, maybe days. But thankfully, the wizard helped him up and guided him to the others. 

Once in the Mountain, he got treated for all his small injuries and was released hours after, with a bandage to his head. 

He was still bewildered, and in his head, nothing made sense. He just needed one thing: to see Thorin. 

As if on cue, Balin came rushing from a room, calling for Bilbo Baggins, claiming that the King Under The Mountain demanded to see him immediately. 

Bilbo, of course, ran to the room, seeing Thorin alone in a bed in the middle of it. He walked to it, and saw the Dwarf with an expression of pain. But that changed as soon as he saw the Hobbit, and a weak smile came to his lips. 

“Bilbo Baggins of Bag End... my loyal burglar, and my loyal friend.” He started, coughing a bit and interrupting himself. 

“Thorin, don’t waste your energy.” Bilbo desperately said, his small hands reaching toward the other but stopping right before touching him. 

“Words are never wasted when shared with you, Bilbo.” He coughed once more, and the Hobbit was getting apprehensive. “I’m sorry... for everything that I said. It was all on impulse, and false.” 

Bilbo nodded vehemently. “I know it was.” He closed his eyes, feeling like his heart could burst at any moment. Why did this feel like a goodbye? He didn’t want to say goodbye, not right now. 

In an impulse, he reached for Thorin’s hand and squeezed it lovingly, making the king’s breath hitch. “Thorin... before I left the Shire, I never... I never thought I would feel such things in my life. Extreme feelings such as despair, fear, hatred and... and love.” He let out a shaky breath. “Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I... am in love with you. And don’t you dare, don’t you dare ever leaving me, hear me, insufferable dwarf? Don’t you EVER dare!” At that point, Bilbo was shedding tears, both of his hands clutching at Thorin’s collar, and the dwarf king looked completely stunned, but content. 

“I wouldn’t dare, my burglar, not in a million years would I dare to leave you.” He snorted, his laughter coming out short and tired. “I still have to see that acorn grow tall in your garden.” He coughed, lifting his hand to brush away a tear from the hobbit’s face. 

“You...” Bilbo groaned a bit, frustrated that he had to see Thorin in that situation, but he couldn’t help but laugh. He reached inside his pocket, pulling out the handkerchief he had gotten for his birthday. 

“Here. I’m returning it, finally. Once I get to Bag End I’ll send you a new one.” He smiled gently, waiting to be dismissed, but that didn’t happen. 

Thorin grabbed the cloth and put it back into Bilbo’s hand. “Keep it. It was a gift. It’ll remind you of me... of us, until we meet again.” 

Bilbo teared up again. “Thorin Oakenshield... I cannot believe I’m shedding tears for you. As if I would need a piece of cloth to remember us, our adventures.” He groaned, hating himself for crying like that. “The good, the bad... I could never forget you, Thorin, not in a million years.” And he sobbed, uncontrollably, shoulders shaking as he held the king’s hand. 

“Bilbo, why do you cry?” The dwarf asked. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Bilbo leaned down and kissed him, just a touch of lips, simple and loving. 

And he meant it. He fought, and fought, and fought, and in a few months, Thorin Oakenshield was being crowned as the King of Erebor. 

Bilbo was not there in person to see it, but he heard of it from Gandalf, when the wizard came to visit the Shire. 

The hobbit had smiled fondly, waiting for the day he and Thorin would reunite. He had felt for the handkerchief inside his pocket, and closed his eyes as he reminisced.


End file.
